


Recklessly Brave

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Brave, F/M, Gen, Left Behind - Freeform, reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: Little tag to the Jiya and Lucy conversation in 1x13 Karma Chameleon.





	Recklessly Brave

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Still no plots here. I just really liked this moment between Jiya and Lucy, so I just had to write a little introspective piece.  
>  **Spoilers:** for 1x13 Karma Chameleon. The title comes from a sentence in episode 1x05 The Alamo.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I was never reckless, and definitely not brave, also I don't own the rights to Timeless.

 

Lucy had never realized how dull waiting was, how it was for the people left behind. The hours of not knowing what was happening. She had thought that being in the field was bad. Now here she was standing by the window overlooking the platform, and she kept hoping that any minute the Lifeboat would manifest itself out of thin air somehow. Be back before time ran out, before she had to make a decision. However, it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon, so she had to make a choice.

She had decided. She was going to take the risk. What else was there to do? With Rufus not there, there was no one else there that could do it, apparently, they wouldn't understand, she was the only one. And if what he said was true, then the only right thing to do was to go through with it. She was going to meet with Anthony Bruhl..., by herself. She was only a little worried. It could be a trap, but he sounded so sincere and as fed up as she herself was at this point, that she believed him enough to be willing to do this. Agent Christopher's backup was one thing, but they weren't Wyatt. And besides Rufus, Wyatt was really the only one she trusted to have her back and keep her safe if it turned out it was all a trick to lure her there.

Then again if things went well in the past, she should probably get used to not having Wyatt around as her backup. And now was as good a time as any to test her courage. Because that was what she needed to be now, brave.

Besides she wasn't being reckless, it wasn't like she was putting herself in any unnecessary danger or anything. Right?

 

**xXx**

 

Jiya hadn't seen it. She had been too caught up in being annoyed at Rufus for not telling her about their little unauthorized trip, that she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. After her little speech about set annoyance she had wanted to change the focus, and boy did she.

The fact that Wyatt had told Lucy, before they had left, had to mean something. If it was anything like Jiya had just implied she could see that it was an impossible situation for Lucy. But she could also see on Lucy's face, and hear it in her voice; there was at least something brewing beneath the surface. It had to be hard; Lucy being left behind, while he essentially was chasing after his dead wife. And both her and Wyatt had to keep their feelings locked up, trapped inside; they were the prisoners in the process of doing the right thing. Basically, they were their own worst enemies, if Wyatt's confession of intent before their little unsanctioned trip was any indication about what was guardedly developing between the two of them. Jiya still wished Rufus that had done something similar.

She had asked Lucy if she was okay but was interrupted by agent Christopher. She doubted she would have gotten very much out of her anyways. It couldn't be easy for Lucy. But maybe she was right, it could have been worse, and this most definitely was not the French and Indian war.

Yet here Lucy was getting ready for a potentially dangerous situation, meeting up with Anthony Bruhl on her own. Was she being reckless or brave? Jiya wasn't sure. Feelings, any kind of feelings, maybe even love, made you do stupid things sometimes, both for the right and the wrong reasons.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Was I the only one that saw this as a missed opportunity for Wyatt to be worried about Lucy?  
>  I've currently just finished my 5th consecutive binge watch. And I have about 5 Timeless stories in the works, not sure if they're all going to turn into something, they don't always, but I'm hoping. This show is so inspiring to me. And with season 2 just around the corner, I'm so ready for more inspiration to come my way.


End file.
